


meet me at morning

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Carol and Therese discuss chipper mornings and meeting Rindy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Carol' nor am I profiting off this.

"Would you like some coffee?" Carol asks, setting a mug down on the nightstand. 

Therese stretches her arms over head, although it's short lived. Shivering, she drops her arms and pulls the covers up to her chin. 

"How do you manage to feel so chipper in the mornings?" 

Carol slides her mug closer, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her robe up. 

"Rindy has always suffered from an erratic sleep schedule. I used to wake up in the nights to find our lights on and Rindy playing in the living room. Now I wake up to something different." She murmurs, taking a long sip. 

"Are you going to turn the extra room into a guest room for her?"

"I was going to take her furniture shopping to pick out her bedroom. Would you like to come with us? It would give you a chance to meet her." 

Therese shrinks under the covers, staring at the ceiling as she shrugs. Carol nods, taking a thoughtful sip. 

"This is another skill I learned from Rindy." She curls up beside Therese, holding her mug out to prevent spilling.


End file.
